gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Piano Man (Season Five)
Piano Man by Billy Joel is featured in Movin' Out, the sixth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine with Spotlight Diner Staff. Blaine has his NYADA auditions very soon and to prepare, Kurt decides to drag him to practice and sing in the Spotlight Diner. Despite Blaine's pleas not to, he gives in and proceeds to the stage where the piano is. Kurt welcomes Blaine to the customers of Spotlight Diner and tells them that they will know him as soon as he gets onto Broadway. Blaine starts the piano as he sings Piano Man ''with Sam playing the harmonica. This scene mirrors how ''Billy Joel sang songs and played the piano at Diners to receive money to pay rent. The Spotlight Diner staff light candles as Rachel sits next to Sam to watch Blaine perform. The candles are passed to the staff as they walk around, dancing with the candles in the air. At the end of the performance, the audience applauds Blaine. Lyrics Blaine: It's nine o'clock on a Saturday The regular crowd shuffles in There's an old man sitting next to me Makin' love to his tonic and gin He says "Son can you play me a memory?" I'm not really sure how it goes But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete When I wore a younger man's clothes Blaine with Diner Patrons: La la la de de da La la de de da da dum Blaine: Sing us a song, you're the piano man Sing us a song tonight Well, we're all in the mood for a melody And you've got us feelin' alright Now John at the bar is a friend of mine He gets me my drinks for free And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke But there's someplace that he'd rather be And the waitress is practicing politics As the businessmen slowly get stoned Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness But it's better than drinking alone The piano, it sounds like a carnival And the microphone smells like a beer And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar And say "Man, what are you doin' here?" Oh Blaine with Diner Patrons: La la la de de da La la de de da da dum Sing us a song, you're the piano man Sing us a song tonight Well, we're all in the mood for a melody And you've got us feelin' alright Trivia *Bryan Ryan also sang an unreleased cover of this song in Dream On. *This is the second time Blaine sings a song previously sung by another character, the first being Tonight. *This is the second solo Blaine sings in New York playing the piano, the first being Teenage Dream in The Break-Up. Gallery Tumblr mwh95aX92h1rl53x2o6 250.gif Tumblr mwh95aX92h1rl53x2o5 250.gif Tumblr mwh95aX92h1rl53x2o4 250.gif tumblr_mwnf87jTCV1t27ledo2_250.gif Tumblr mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o1 250.gif Tumblr mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o5 250.gif Tumblr mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o4 250.gif Tumblr mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o6 250.gif Tumblr mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o7 250.gif Tumblr mwnfyayd1F1rlylr1o8 250.gif Tumblr mxsodhsOuY1qaedvuo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myoqekrdcf1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Piano_Man.png Piano_Man_2.jpg Piano_Man_3.png Piano Man (Glee Season 5x06).jpg Tumblr n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo9 250.gif tumblr_n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n9cn00Uy8Y1ra5gbxo7_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Movin' Out (EP)